Runaway Chase
by Photography Bird
Summary: The center of the maze is Camp Half-blood. Each 4 weeks a new member will come up from the box. On the 48th week a girl emerge from the box. She is definitely different. Maybe it's the way she talks, or the way she looks, whatever it is. They needed more of it to get out of this prison. Maze-Runner x PJo cross-over (DISCLAIMER!) Percabeth, little damps of Tratie. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

* * *

**It started years ago,** Chiron-the first member to be put into the maze. He had to face the forest, the creatures, the suffer alone for 4 weeks. Then Dionysus came, together they made rules, shelter, gardens, water system. The next member came later on, unlike 4 weeks it came 3 months later. So Chiron and Dionysus came together to form Camp Half-blood. It was center of the maze.

They found out about the grievers and the disease. Grievers were spider-like creature, very tall about 7 feet in height. Insanely dangerous, they'll rip you into pieces if you come across them. They don't need food or anything to survive, they only do it for the kill. Luckily they only come out at night, the same time the doors close.

The disease on the other hand.. was also dangerous. No cure was to be known yet. Once you're bite, you're gone. You go crazy and they have to send you into the maze alone, in the dark with the grievers. Death over-night. It makes you lose your thoughts, not right in the head. They had no other choice.

Months later other campers came from the box-it's where they came into the maze. It went up and down. To where? No one knows. The box didn't go back down if you stood in it. The worst thing is, you don't remember anything. How you got here, who your parents were, nothing. You do know how to walk, talk, eat, all that sort of things but not anything else. Soon or later you'll remember your name. If you hit your head on something or other ways.

Chiron was in charge of the Camp Half-blood. The rules were simple. No fighting, keep it cool, safe, and health. The second and last rule is to never, whatsoever go past the walls. Unless you're a runner. Runners go into the maze, risk danger and life, to map out the maze. They try to find ways out of it. Taking different routes and everything. The thing is, every night the maze changes. New maze to map each day. The only good thing is, they only change into 7 same mazes. They go by the days.

So far they had about 36 members. They use to have 47 but some got infected by the disease and had to go into the maze. Their names on the wall were cross out. But most die from the maze itself, not making it on time when the doors close at night. They would be struck out in the maze for a night. The thing is, no one-ever has survived a night in the maze. They would always get eaten by grievers.

It's almost the fourth year here for Chiron. He has seen things, no one should. From young children lost and forgotten to having to choose if someone dies when they get infected. The boys and girls here are always scare. Even if they don't show it, they are. This maze change them. Some lose their minds the first night and commit suicide, some didn't listen and went into the maze. Chiron and Dionysus are the oldest of the campers, in their 30's while later ones range from 20 to 7 years old.

On the 48th week the box camp up. Percy, their lead runner, opens the box's door. It was a girl, blonde hair'd in curls. She wasn't knock out or asleep. She just sat there. Then she open her eyes. Big, fierce grey eyes. They weren't those dull grey, stormy though. Those are very rare, almost impossible. Percy climb in and held out his hand.

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood." Other campers circle around the box. The girl took his hand and stood up. She's different. Normally most new campers would try to run and escape us.

"I'm Percy, and this is the maze. I figure you'll remember your name in a few matter of days-" She cuts him off.

"It's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." Her voice was low.

"That's a pretty name." Percy said and started to show her around.

"How did she remember her name so quickly?" Dionysus whispers to Chiron. He nods, not sure.

"She's different. Good different if I risk saying." Chiron says, Dionysus agrees and they both head back to their cabin.

* * *

**Author's Note: THIS IS A CROSS-OVER. I WATCHED THE MAZE-RUNNER (MOVIE) A FEW DAYS AGO AND OH MY GOD.. IT WAS.. AMAZING..**

**STOP READING IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCH THE MOVIE OR READ THE BOOK.. IT'S LIKE MAJOR SPOILER..**

**I also changed things alot, characters are a bit OOC, and the details from maze-runner are changed because I CAN'T REMEMBER EVERYTHING from the book. If you don't like it.. then.. erh.. leave. **

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think.. hold up, does anyone remember the maze code? (don't ask about this if you don't know what it is I'll explain later on) or how many mazes there are in the story?**

**Thanks again C YA NEXT TIME :) - Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up, where the hell am I? I rub the back of my head and wait for my vision to re-focus. Jeeze. Animal cage? The sides are metal, on my side are two buckets. One orange and one blue. Inside were another shirt and pant while the other one had a necklace. I took it out and look closer. It was shaped like an owl, whose are these? Might as well take them, who knows when I need another pair of clothes.

The cage I'm in starts moving. _Shit shit shit. _I start to bang on the sides, kick whatever my legs could reach. I guess this is how I die. I hope my parents- wait who are my parents? What kind of kid doesn't remember their parents? Where are they? Did they put me in here? I threw my head back as the cage pick up its speed.

Then it stops. I see light, the cage is opening. I see someone- a boy. The boy had messy jet-black hair and sea-green eyes. "Welcome to Camp Half-blood." He says, in seconds other people started to surround me.

The boy with the green eyes had held out his hand, I took it and stood up. "I'm Percy, and this is the maze. I figure you'll remember your name in a few matter of days-" My name. I remember it.

"It's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I interrupt him, his eyes widen a bit. "That's a pretty name." Percy said and ask if I wanted a tour around. I nod as he leads the way.

I heard whispers when we started walking away. "How did she remember her name so quickly?" The old man with grayish, white hair whispers to the other.

"She's different. Good different if I risk saying." He replies. I grin. I stayed because my instincts told me to. If it weren't for them I would've took off running. My name on the other hand, another instinct I guess.

"You okay?" Percy asks when we reach a cabin. The cabin door says 'Hermes'.

I nod. "Good. We can't afford for anyone to be sick with the disease around." I raise my eyebrow, "I'll explain later. But now, this is the Hermes cabin. You'll be staying here until Chiron and Dionysus find out what you're good at.

"Okay." He smiles and show me the other cabins and what they do.

* * *

So far, when the stars started coming out I learned that the Hermes cabin were where new-comers sleep.

The Hermes cabin isn't needed because the campers who use to live there now live in the runner's cabin. Runners are the only people who go into the maze. They map ways until they find where they could escape this hell hole. I met a few of the runners, apparently Percy's the lead runner, Luke was second in command, Travis and Conner (the Stolls) they're twin and seriously cocky. Other runners I saw but haven't met yet.

The Demeter cabin grew the food. Gardening, strawberry fields, agriculture, florist etc. Complete green-thumbs. Whatever they say they would always have to end it with a plant fact. I met Katie Gardner, leader of the Demeter cabin. She has beautiful brown hair with green eyes. Unlike Percy's they were more nature, leafs kind of green. Her boyfriend is one of the Stolls, Travis.

The Hades cabin were the ones who bury the 'bodies' which I most likely don't wanna talk about. They also have to 'take care' of the ones who caught the diseases. Percy didn't explain what he meant by 'disease' or what 'grievers' were. Back to the Hades, they were quiet and very scary. Nico, the leader of the Hades cabin is two years older than me. Not much I can say about them other then those things, they won't explain anything to me.

The Artemis cabin are protectors of the camp. They weren't awake even though it's alright noon so I know nothing about them yet. But the one with black hair and those blue highlights remind me of something.

The Apollo cabin were the healers. They create medicine for the sick ones and treat the wounded ones. When I enter the cabin it smelt of herbs. The cabin leader was named Will Solace. He had blonde hair with blues eyes about 6'0 in height.

The Athena cabin was fill with books. Their leader was Malcom, he had the same gray eyes as mine but a little bit darker with brown hair. When I open the door to that cabin he smiles at me. Like he knew me. They were the 'bookworms' of the camp. They know practically anything beside how to escape the maze.

There were more cabins but Percy didn't have enough time to show me. It was getting dark.

* * *

Percy tug on my wrist, "Let's go eat." I nod. "Okay. Can you explain to me everything you know tomorrow then? I hate not knowing what's going on." He grins and nods his head up and down.

After getting our food we sat down on logs and the ground. Then before I could even lift my spoon, the wind whisked and a loud 'BOOM' cracked in the air. I lean closer to Percy, "What was that?" He looks at me and smiles, "The doors close every night. Then the maze changes." He says simply and returns to eating his bread.

I kept staring at him. My eyebrows furrow together. Percy notices and sighs. "I promise I'll explain more tomorrow. Kay?" I nod.

* * *

The next morning, someone shake me awake.

"Annabeth. Get up, I'll explain to you now before I have to leave." The person whisper in my ear. I remember that voice, "Percy?" I rub my eyes and look up. There was the same sea-green eyes and that smirk on his face.

"Ugh. Fine, let's go." I let him lead the way to a forest. We stop at a pine-cone tree. "Where are we?" I ask. "Thalia's Pine." He says, that name reminds me of someone. Why couldn't I remember her or him?

"Why is it call Thalia's Pine?" He shrugs. "You ask alot of questions." Now it's my turn to shrug. "Well, you kinda told me to ask you anything yesterday." He sighs, "Thalia's Pine is my friend-Thalia-she's in the Artemis cabin. Has black hair, blue highlights, blue eyes. Anyways, she climbed on-top of this pine tree when she first came here. It took 3 days until finally she gave up and fell down." I smiled.

"I think I know her from somewhere, before I came here." He raise his eyebrow. "But i'm not sure." I add on.

"Sit." He points at the empty patch in the ground surrounded by grass. I sat down and crossed my legs. "So, ask me anything." I spill all my questions on him, most were answer but some were avoided.

We got up and started walking around. Then I saw, on the wall were names. Some were crossed out. I wonder why, I saw at-least 40 names on there.

Percy obviously notices, "Here. You have to write your name on here too." I stare at him for a minute then understood. I grab the knife and craved my name. I step back and look at my name, it was under Percy's I just realize.

"The names, that are cross out. They're old friends of mine. They either die from the maze, or just got infected." His voice was lower than normal, it cracked a bit when he said 'old friends'.

I nod and look up at the wall again. Names like 'Grover' and 'Jason' were crossed out. I wonder who they were but afraid of asking.

"Tell me about yourself." I blurted out. He stop in his tracks, "There's nothing much to tell." I stopped too and place my hand on his shoulder. "You can trust me." Percy tilted his head, "Can I really?" He push my hand off and walked away from me. "I have to get ready. Runners go out pretty soon." He mumbles.

* * *

**Author's Note: I didn't have all the cabin like Aphrodite because this is a life or death plot and when someone in pink high-heels and make up that cover their entire face.. will.. lets just say it doesn't end well for them. (NO OFFENSE TO DREW. I LOVE HER AND PIPER ALOT!) I only put in the cabins that are needed for this story.**

**I also will kill off alot of characters that already die in PJo. In this story at the moment Luke, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, etc. are not dead yet... but if you review the ones that die in PJo I might save them in this story. **

**Also notice that the camp half-blood in the maze is the exact same camp in the story. The map with their beach, cabin, fighting area etc are placed the same. But i also added the pit -its like a jail-from the maze runner book. And the box so. yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR TIPS ABOUT THE STORY. danks.**

**/MAJOR SPOILER ALERT FOR THIS STORY\\\ Jason and Grover aren't actually dead... mwahahahahahahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV **

I felt terrible. But I'm being reasonable here, can I really trust her? No one, I mean zero people remember their names that quickly. Especially when she said she remembers Thalia. I lied about that, Thalia is actually my cousin. I don't remember my parents exactly but Thalia and I are cousins.

When we walked pass the wall with all the names. I stare at Grover's, Jason's, and the others that were crossed out. Grover and Jason were simply my best friends here. Grover was the one who showed my around on my first day. Jason was also my cousin, Thalia's brother to be exact.

They both went into the maze on the 24th week. They didn't make it back in time when the doors closed. And everyone knows, nobody survives a night out in the maze. But what hurts the most is they were so close to coming back. I remember Thalia and I hugged closed, as Jason try to carry Grover into the camp. Grover was wounded, broken leg I guess but no-one knows. The doors were beginning to close, I remember Thalia's sobs and screams. Jason's and Grover's faces fill with despair and torture. Then it was too late. The doors were closed and they didn't return the next morning either.

We couldn't go in and help them either, only runners allow in the maze.

That night the entire camp didn't sleep. Grover and Jason had a large impact on their lifes. Grover was humble and kind, always including everyone in. Jason was confident and nice, always teaching others. Ever-since I've been determine to find them. The only way is to be a runner, to search the maze. On the 25th week, Chiron and Dionysus decided to make me a runner.

Thalia barely talks to me now, since she found out. I guess she didn't want to get too attract to something she might lose.

* * *

Back to Annabeth, she's curious. Unlike girls around here, she wanted to go into the maze. It was interesting but scary too. What happens if she try to escape and run in the maze by herself? Get lost and get kill..

I only known her for 18 hours but I feel protective over her.

After our conversation I head toward the doors. Luke was already there, packed and ready. The Stolls didn't came today, they only come on every other day.

"Hey. You ready?" Luke suddenly notices me and hand me a knife. Our breathe hitched as we enter the maze. I been through this maze for weeks, yet never was use to the cool breeze when I walk pass the doors. "Never going to get use to this." I heard Luke mumble. "Me either." I mumble back.

We started walking to the right, drawing down lanes. Then out of nowhere a boulder fell from the sky. It was heading toward us. We started running, running. until it hit the ground. I turn back, Luke.

His right left was caught under it. "It's a repeat. Isn't it?" Luke says, referring to what happen the 24th week. "No way, I'm getting you out of here."

* * *

Luke's basically out cold as I drag him, I retrace my steps. _Will we make it in time? Will this be another Jason and Grover accident? No. I can't let it be._

I look up, the stars were about to come out, I have to hurry. The doors are almost closing. I made the last turn with Luke on my shoulder. I saw Thalia's sobbing face, Annabeth holding on her tightly. The rest of the campers gather around to the door, can I really make it?

Chiron's face turn, not wanting to see. I close my eyes, this is when I die. The doors slam shut, all the sobs are unheard, but I can practically feel Thalia's tears dropping on the other side.

"Percy." I open my eyes, Annabeth? "Did you just- are you asking for a death wish?" I drop Luke on the wall. Glaring at Annabeth, waiting for an explanation. She didn't reply, just nod and help Luke up.

"We better get going or else the grievers will get us." Annabeth's voice was cracked a bit. I shrug, picking Luke up. "I can't believe you just came into the maze and you're not a runner." She smirks, "Thalia made me promise something today."

I was about to ask when a maze route change. I saw something hairy, with long legs, and teeth..shit-griever. "You okay, Percy?" Annabeth obviously haven't notice the monster eyeing us.

"Run." I tug on her wrist while Luke was on my shoulder, Annabeth-instead of following my direction she went to the opposite. No time, I kept running. She caught the griever's eyes, I would help her but.. I won't be any help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV**

After Percy left me lost at Thalia's Pine, I wander around a bit. "You lost?" I turn toward the voice, it was Thalia. "Um. Kinda, Percy left me here." She nods, "That jerk leaves everyone. Sometimes I think he likes to leave people behind." She laughs like its some sort of joke.

"Are you okay?" I ask as she calms down, "Yeah. It's kinda an inside joke. C'mon breakfast's almost ready." Thalia hold out her hand and I took it. As we walk she tells me about herself. "Percy and I are cousins. He's 16, I'm 18 but he acts way older than he's suppose to be. He's suppose to be one of those careless teens that blow their time drunk and breaking every damn rule. But no, he has to act like I'm suppose to." I nod, not understanding, but I felt like I need to. "Major data dump?" Thalia grins.

"Kind of. But it's life, and life's a bitch." I laugh a bit. "Have I met you before?" Thalia blurted out. I shook my head, "I thought the same. Your face, laugh, smile, eyes, etc. seem familiar to me." She nods. "You think when we get out of here, our memory comes back?" I ask, quietly and not meeting her eyes. "I hope so, maybe they'll replace the memories we got in here. This prison."

I finally look up, searching her eyes. They were dark, broken, shattered. But she wears that small smile, trying to hide it. "What happen to you? I mean.. you don't have to tell me." She shook her head, "Lots of things, things that are painful like wounds but last forever like scars." Thalia gesture me to the table of food.

I saw all sorts of vegetables. Beets, carrots, tomatoes, green peppers, corn, etc. "How do you get seeds to plant these?" I ask, I've never asked so many questions. I'm the type that was always on top of things. "People from the box. They come up from the box came with seeds. That's how you become a Demeter cabin kid." I nod and start eating.

"Drink this." Katie came behind me and give me a green liquid. "What is it?" I eyed the substance. "We call it nectar. It keeps some dreams away and heal wounds." I quickly chug the drink down. It works kind of. I feel a warm feeling sinking in me. "Don't drink to much though. It makes you dizzy and messes with your eyes if you drink more than a glass every day." She warns and walks to the Demeter table.

"She's way too perky." Thalia commented when Katie left. "I think she's nice." I said.

* * *

Then our breakfast was interrupted by screams. From the forest, Travis and Conner are running from.. Lee? I think his name is. "He's bit!" The twins shouts and everyone stood up. "What's going on?" I grab Thalia's wrist. "Explain later." She whispers a bit breathy.

"Lee! Lee! No! Please!" Katie rubs her eyes. Groups of people circle Lee Fletcher. "Katie, don't get too close." Chiron appears. "But-he can't be bit! Stay away from him!" She slurs, Travis held a grip on her, one hand on her wrist, another on her waist. A hunter from the Artemis cabin lift off his shirt. There was a sizable bit wound on the right side of his stomach. "Katie, he's gone." Travis cooed quietly, kissing her forehead, and wiping the tears away.

"Put him in the Pit." Chiron ordered, the Ares cabin carry Lee Fletcher into the Pit. I looked away, not wanting to see him sink underneath the Pit's bars. "It's already, Katie." Travis walked Katie back to her dorm. I sneak a peek at Thalia, her eyes were fill with tears. She wipes them away quickly, trying to be un-notice. Then she turn toward me, eyes locked. "Follow me." She points her finger telling me to follow.

"What's going to happen to him?" I really did try to contain my curiosity, but I couldn't. "They're going to put him in the maze." Thalia's grip on my wrist tighten then loosen quickly. I nod, afraid to press any farer. "I need to talk to you. It's about my Kelp-head of a cousin." She was referring the Percy as we reach Thalia's Pine.

She sat me down. "I need you to promise me something." I look up, "Like what?" She look up to met my eyes, they were even dark almost black now instead of blue. "Promise me. Promise me, you'll protect my cousin." I didn't break the eye contact. "What do you mean? He's protected. He has you."

"Shut up! Just promise me!" She snapped. "I'm not going to be around for long, Annabeth." I look at her, _what the hell does she mean? _Then she lift her shirt. There was a small patch of blue and purple mix into a little part of her stomach. "I'm infected, Annabeth." Her voice was stained and tired. She's been trying to sustain it. "This morning, actually. I've been hiding it, trying not for it to show. But it's getting late, Annabeth. I won't last." She breaks the contact and leans back on the pine-tree.

"I promise." I utter. Even in the shade, I saw a small grin on her mouth. "Thank you. Run before this infection overwhelm me, I'll lash at you. Get help." I stood up, about to run away. Then I felt her hand on my wrist again. "Don't break the promise, Annabeth." She mumbles and let go of my hand. I nod, tearing up a bit.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I watch as Annabeth's figure turn smaller and smaller when she ran away. I can't believe this is it. I didn't even get to say good-bye to kelp head. I look at the knife in my hand. If I do it quickly, maybe it won't hurt... I threw my head on the tree. "Ow." I whispered.

The stars are almost out, I realize. Wait, Percy should be back by now. Back awhile ago to be the truths. He promise. He promise me he would be safe out there. I guess people do break promises, but Percy. My tears drip down on my knee, interrupting the thoughts. I need to see his face one more time. I put the knife at the back pocket of my jeans.

I ran, I saw Annabeth about to tell. I put my hand over her mouth and drag her behind a cabin. "Wait. I need to see Percy one more time, please." She looks at me. Then she surprisingly nods. I let my hand drop off her mouth. "C'mon." Annabeth pulls on my wrist and leads to be the maze's doors. Where Percy and Luke should be back.

We made it to the in front. Nothing. Then I saw a messy raven black-hair'd idiot with a blonde hair'd kid on his back. _Percy. Luke._ Everyone started cheering, jumping up and down. Then BOOM! that noise came. The doors start the close. _No! No! _Annabeth pulls me in a hug, not holding my tight on my stomach wound. _Not another Jason and Grover.._

All I remember was being dropped, then a blonde curl flashed, the sound of doors closing, and loud sobs. I was on the ground, my shirt was lifted. Then I was looking between bars. My mind start changing, people's face make me _angry._

"Thalia?" Conner ask, "Thalia, you okay?" He ask again. This time I lung at him, but only to be block by the Pit's bars. Conner shook his head and left.

* * *

**Author's Note: Should Thalia die? Review and vote. (I probably won't kill her because she's one of my favorite character in the story but *sobs* i might have to for the sake of the story.)**

**I'M SORRY I COULDN'T PUT THIS IN THE CROSS-OVER SELECTION BECAUSE I FORGOT AND IF I WANTED TO CHANGE THIS TO CROSS-OVER I HAVE TO DELETE THE STORY AND RE-UPLOAD.**

**CHeck out all my other lame stories. This one I'm mainly working on. Until next time, Bye. ~Kat**


End file.
